This invention relates to pinball games, and in particular, to relatively inexpensive table-types thereof. Pinball machines are generally large devices powered by connection to the regular AC line and characterized by sophisticated electrical and mechanical structure for flipper-actuation, noise-generation and scoring, as well as ball handling. Such devices are both large and expensive and unsuitable for normal sale to the general public. A pinball game suitable for sale to the general public must be light in weight, inexpensive to manufacture, powered by no more than batteries and simple to operate. Further, it is desirous that such consumer-oriented pinball games provide a ball-counting capability as well as a scoring capability, and in addition, provide substantial play-value through manipulatable flippers and a reliable ball-projecting mechanism. By the arrangement in accordance with the invention, all of these features are provided.